Discovering Light
by MistressArafaxdeep
Summary: Sasuke is captured and imprisoned, where Hinata is assigned to take care of him. Together they deal with the problems of the past, present, and future.


I return with a SasuHina. Finally. Sasuke is such a little... I don't even know what to do with him anymore. He might be too... talkative during parts of this, but eh. Enjoy.

.Chapter Start.

_I can't see_.

Pausing he tried to gaze in the direction he knew the attack was coming from. But all he could see was a blur in the distance and nothing more. The blur moved closer, closing in on him.

The proud Uchiha Sasuke sidestepped, hoping he could avoid it even though the timing was probably off. The hit connected with his shoulder, and he felt the searing pain as well as the size of the wound increase as his cells were destroyed on a molecular level.

His opponent turned around, shocked that Sasuke hadn't completely avoided his attack. He waited.

"Finish me, Uzamaki!" Sasuke screamed. _I thought implanting Itachi's eyes would stop this blindness. I thought I'd be immortal. It's over now._

Naruto stopped then. This battle was clearly over. "Sasuke, I'm taking you back," Naruto said quietly.

Anbu encircled them then, activating seals they had created specifically for the capture of Sasuke. A scream of pain wrenched free from Sasuke's lungs, and the Anbu around him increased the urgency with which they were activating the seals. The young man struggled against the invisible binds, but numbers overcame his already tired form and he succumbed to the darkness of both his failing vision and the seal knocking him unconscious.

When he opened his eyes, he doubted that he had. The room he was in was dark. He heard words coming from outside his room. "You will ensure that he is fed and taken care of. Don't let him hurt himself."

"Yes."

It was Tsunade. He recognized the voice vaguely. The other voice he did not recognize. She spoke quietly, almost unsure about her new mission of guarding him. Sasuke considered the situation. If she was timid, maybe he'd have a chance to get out of his prison.

He heard the door open, and the two stepped into his cell.

"Hello, Sasuke. You've finally woken up."

Sasuke remained silent.

"Hinata here is going to be keeping watch over you. Don't cause her any trouble. The seals holding you in place will cause some nasty damage if we have to activate them again."

Still he could not see them. He heard them breathing, shuffling about but he could not see them. He ignored Tsunade's statement and asked, "Why can't I see?"

"We've kept it dark in here to help aid your treatment. Hinata's Byakugan allows her to see you in the dark so she will not need any light to care for you."

Sasuke's head recalculated. In the dark, he'd never be able to see to get out of his prison. Though the realization hit him later than it should have, he realized that he could feel chakra-laced chains holding him in place. He stood no chance of escape. "Hinata will stay and treat you now," Tsunade said, interrupting Sasuke's train of thoughts. He heard her walk out of the room.

"Uchiha-san," a soft voice called after a couple seconds, "I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I'll be caring for you."

"She said that already," Sasuke whispered venomously.

"Sorry," she replied meekly.

Seconds passed and neither of them said anything. Sasuke heard her clothes rustle as she shifted, no doubt in discomfort.

It was her voice that broke the uncomfortable silence. "Please close your eyes for me. I'm going to put ointment on them."

"Why?"

Hinata hesitated, clearly uncomfortable with answering the question. She managed to stutter out, "Y… y… you… damaged them."

"How?" he asked, a sense of dread forming in the pit of his stomach.

"I do not know."

Rage and panic started gnawing at him. He'd implanted Itachi's eyes. He should be immortal, impervious to the blindness that went along with using the high forms of the Sharingan too frequently. How exactly had he hurt his eyes? Trembling with rage he tried to pull free of his chains. It was, of course, useless, but he tried never the less.

Hinata grew concerned at his behavior and rushed towards him. "Uchiha-san, please calm down. You'll trigger the seal. It could kill you," she blurted out, obviously concerned over his welfare.

He had started to feel a throbbing pain spread through his body, so he forced himself to relax. "That's it. Relax."

The seal had caused more pain than Sasuke had realized. He was curled on the floor as best as the chains would let him, heavy breaths escaping his lips. He focused all of his energy into trying to relax.

"You'll be alright," he heard Hinata say quietly. "We'll figure this out."

He felt her cool hand touch his forehead, and he wanted to tell her not to touch him, but he was feeling too weak. She held his head in her lap. "Close your eyes," she whispered. He followed her instructions, and upon doing so he felt Hinata's fingers spread a cold cream across his eyelids. _It's so soothing_, he thought as his consciousness failed him, and he drifted to sleep, an image of his mother flashing through his mind.

He dreamed of peaceful times. Being held by his mother, playing with stuffed animals. His young self knew nothing of the pain he would suffer. There was only warmth and comfort in his dream.

Coldness assaulted him upon waking up, the warmth from his dream fleeing immediately. "Uchiha-san, I've brought your food," Hinata announced softly. Sasuke sat up as best he could from his awkward, bound position.

"I'm not hungry," he stated, determined to not show any weakness in front of one who he still considered a threat.

"You haven't eaten in 4 days," she said back. "You must eat."

"How do I know you haven't poisoned my food?"

She sighed. "You don't know," she said after awhile. "B-but, my mission is to care for you. If you die… it will be my failure."

He grunted in acknowledgement. The smell of the food she carried wafted to his nose. He realized with a start that he was ravenous. "Then, fulfill your mission," he said in feigned contempt.

He heard her move closer. "I will have to feed you," she stated quietly. "The chains cannot be removed."

Sasuke simply nodded, opening his mouth, letting himself be fed without a fuss.

He ate everything she brought, and found himself full. It had not been much, but after several days with no food, his stomach had shrunken. "I'm surprised," Hinata told him quietly.

"Why?"

"You didn't fight about it."

"You feeding me?"

"Yes."

"You are not the one who put these bounds on me. I doubt you can take them off."

"Yes," she agreed. "I cannot remove them."

Sasuke considered her tone of voice and detected no trace of deceit. "I wish there could be light to see in here," Sasuke said suddenly. Hinata fidgeted, uncomfortable with the question. "What's wrong?" he asked roughly.

She refused to answer, getting more agitated as he pressed for an answer. Her continued obstinacy infuriated him. "What's wrong with my eyes?"

"Don't ask me that," she answered, sniffing. Hinata was clearly upset, and she began crying.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked forcibly.

She sniffed. "S-s-sasuke… you've…. lost your eyesight."

His fears were confirmed. Sasuke wanted to throw a fit of rage, but his current situation prevented it. Instead, he decided to gather as much information as he could. "Can I see at all?" he asked, insistent.

"No. The room is lit."

"Then… I'm blind?"

"Yes," Hinata said. "I wasn't supposed to tell you." Her light sobs continued.

"Stop crying," he demanded. "Just because you told me and you weren't supposed to doesn't mean you should cry." Her sobs irritated him.

"That's not it." She sniffed and her voice gained a more confident tone. "I'm sad that you can't see the light."

.Chapter End.

This is supposed to have more than one chapter. Will it? Dunno. Depends how much support I get for it, I guess. Rating will be Teen unless you beg for more :D


End file.
